Aqua's Warrior Log
by Aqua and Luna
Summary: Warrior shorts and my challenges to rank up as a warrior! It'll only be me (Aqua) since Luna has dropped her forum activity. I have also decided to accept more challenges, while I'm not writing, and I hope to improve my writing by doing this. Look for updates. Challenges for: NightClan, OceanClan, DawnClan, SharkClan, ArrowClan, and CedarClan
1. Chapter 1 - A Deadly Decision

**Challenge - A Deadly Decision**

I stared at the battle, blood dripping down the side of my flank from several scratch. The blood soaked ground was full of cats clawing and bitting for their clan. My gaze swept the field, searching for a cat to help. MoonClan was in a furious battle with SmokeClan, a vicious group of cats that hated the Warrior Code, and vowed to destroy it.

My field of vision landed on Moonstar, our leader. I leapt down to help her, as I was the only warrior who knew of her secret. _"I can not let our leader loose her last life." I told myself._ I was about to swipe my unsheathe paws down the pelt of Moonstar's attacker, Drake, when I saw my mate, Morningsun, being pinned down by a cat twice her size. "No!" I hissed. I turned around, and around, my head spinning. _"Who do I save?!" I continued asking myself, "I wish I had a sign!"_

"Save the leader!" I decided, "She'll understand!" I then lunged at the SmokeClan cat, hauling him off Moonstar. "You're not allowed to hurt my leader!" I howled at him, and he turned around. Moonstar nodded towards me. Tears were flooding my vision as I turned to see my mate. As I anticipated, she lied on the ground, her breaths coming out in shallow gasps. "Morningsun, I'm sorry!" I gasped, my tears dripping and falling on her unmoving body.

"It's- it's okay. I understand." Morningsun whispered to me, "MoonClan needs you Frostpine." "But, I need you!" I wimped. I barley noticed the battle going around me, it was like time was still, just for us. That StarClan understood. "It's okay, I'll always be watching." Morningsun said as her final words before joining the ranks of StarClan.

I let the small drops of water splash around me, and I didn't hear the echo of "retreat" around me, and the set of paws steps approaching me. "Frostpine, you have done a noble thing today." Moonstar whispered.

I whipped around, taking my gaze off of my dead mate, and fixed it on the cat I saved. _"The cat Morningsun gave her life for."_ All I could do was stare up at Moonstar, into her grass green eyes. "My deputy, Ryesplash, has fallen in this battle." Moonstar announced. "And I already know who will be my deputy." Moonstar said, hinting that I would be the deputy.

I barley heard him, my eyes were focus on a pale outline of cats around the clearing. I saw one, of Morningsun. I knew the cats around the clearing, were StarClan cats. I didn't notice Moonstar pull up Ryesplash's body into the blood soaked clearing. I focused my gaze as soon as Moonstar started speaking.

"I, Moonstar, leader of MoonClan, say this before the body of Ryesplash, so that he may hear and approve my choice. Frostpine is the new deputy of MoonClan!" Moonstar announced. I was swept up in glee, just for a moment. The StarClan cats all gathered around me, and Morningsun came up to me, "Avenge my death for me." she whispered before the StarClan cats faded away.


	2. Chapter 2 - Thawing Love

**Challenge - Thawing Love**

It was an early leaf bare morning, and Moonlight and I were going out of camp before everyone woke up. I wanted to ask her today to be my mate, for life. I prodded Moonlight to get up. Once she woke up, were stepped out of camp. Our camp was a clearing surrounded by trees, except for the tunnel entrance. All the dens were made onto the huge hollowed oak trees, and the moss and oak was a great den.

Which the two clans being small, we didn't fight, each warrior slept with their apprentice, the kits with their mothers, and the leader with the deputy. I loved it in MoonClan. The crisp air touched my nose. I looked at my oak nest, at my apprentice Leafpaw, before I took walked out.

I slipped out of clamp with Moonlight by my side. We went out onto the hill over looking the lake and the other clan, PineClan.

I tossed snow at Moonlight's face, and the next thing you know it, we were tussling and playing in the snow. I was playing in the snow with Moonlight, the cat I loved so much. She is the MoonClan deputy. We were tussling in the snow, it was early. I picked some more snow up and tossed it at Moonlight. "Haha!" I laughed when the snow landed on her unsuspecting face.

"Aww, Duskleap, what gives?" she asked playfully. She dashed at me, and we tumbled and turned in the snow, near the slop leading the the lake. I prodded her, "Hay, watch it there!" I said with glee. "And who are you to talk!" Moonlight said, patting my belly with her paw.

I blushed, "It was only a few mice." I smiled, and she smiled too. That smile, and the way we made fun of each other, that's why I loved her. We stopped playing and sat, side by side with our tails twinned together.

"Don't you just love leaf bare?" she said letting her gaze sweep the lake MoonClan and PineClan resided at. "Yeah." I said admiring the lake.

The lake was frozen, and the leaves were battered down from the frost. The grass was cold, but the cats of MoonClan enjoyed leaf bare. The way it brought a sudden peace over the lake, and how beautiful it looked. I looked down at the lake, and I was reminded on how I chose to swim. _"It's an essantial to learn, but very few cat know."_

Suddenly, Moonlight prodded me in the shoulder, "You're it!" I loved it when we played like this, even if Moonlight has responsibilities.

"Oh, are you sure about that?!" I laughed, and we tumbled down the hill, and we landed on the frozen lake. I pushed Moonlight playfully across that lake, and I came skating towards her. We were about two tail lengths from land, and the ice started to crack. "Uhh, Duskleap, this isn't getting exciting anymore!" she warned, "Maybe-" she started, but the ice cracked under her feet and she plunged beneath the surface.

Instantly, I raced to the hole and jumped in to get Moonlight. _Hold on!_ I swam deeper and deeper into the lake. I was very few cats who knew how to swim in the lake. Moonlight pattered her legs, attempting to reach my paws. I grabbed her and pulled her up, but she was to heavy. _I'm not loosing you now!_ I then, with my last bit of strength, pushed her up to the surface onto the ice.

I was overwhelmed with fatigue, and didn't have the strength to keep swimming. But I was glad I got to save my mate, _The next leader of MoonClan._ I sunk to the bottom of the lake, and saw Moonlight stare helplessly down at my drowning figure. I urged her to go, go to the camp, I'll watch her from StarClan. She just stared at me, stuck in place, like time was frozen. She jumped into the water, I presume to try and save me.

I tried to shake my head, but she pattered down and up, not knowing how to swim and hold her breath like me. I shook around, signaling that it was useless. She looked at me with growing eyes, and swam to the surface and walked away from the hole.

I closed my eyes, wanting for this to all be over. And a darkness overcame me.

 **xXx**

 _I can't believe he's gone._ Those words rang over and over in my head. _But he saved me._ Tears dripped down my face, as I walked back to camp in sorrow. Once I reached it, I stood in the clearing waiting for the cats to trickle out, ready for a patrol. "What do I tell Smokestar?" I asked, when suddenly Cloudmist, our medicine cat, shot out into the clearing. "Smokestar is dead!"


	3. Chapter 3 - Loyalties Divided

**Warrior Challenge - Loyalty Divided**

I was racing through the forest, Moonstar trailing behind me. I raced along the trail and through the burning air. I led Moonstar behind me, she had white cough, and the fire wasn't helping. I had gotten everyone out of camp, and now it was just me and Moonstar. The fires swept around, and I found myself beginning to feel lost.

I swiveled around, and I found that Moonstar was no where to be seen. _No!_ I wanted to hide, but I only knew that would make matters worse. I looked for an escape, and I found a tree that had the least burns. I leapt on, but as soon as I did, the branch broke above a flame.

I was falling perilously towards my doom.

Suddenly a flash of blue fur jumped out of the shadows and thrusted me out of the way. We fell on the other side of the fire, into a river. The cat that saved me had dark blue fur with hazel eyes and a white underbelly.

"Who-" I started, but then my savior cut me off. "I am Dusk of SmokeClan." _SmokeClan! That was the dangerous clan Moonstar was talking about!_

But despite everything Moonstar warned me about, this cat was nice. He saved me from a fire. Suddenly I got mad, _Where had Moonstar been! I'd nearly died!_

I felt a rush of affection for this tom cat. Both a savior and handsome. But then a tiny voice objected, _But Shinefur, you're clan deputy, you can't just betray them now! What about Ashkit, your sister's kit._

I was thinking about this while Dusk stood in front of me, staring at me to return home. _I'll never find a mate!_

Then I felt the need to ask Dusk, about SmokeClan, "Dusk, is SmokeClan all that bad?" He turned around and stared me right into the eye. "No, not with you around." he murmured.

That was enough to win me over. I felt immediate affection and knew, I was going to make my chose. "I'm coming to SmokeClan with you!"

He nodded, and together, we walked around from the dying fire.

 **Moonstar's POV**

 **A Few Moons Later**

"Retreat!" I howled into the frozen night. It was leaf bare, a few moons since my first deputy disappeared, and since I lost my first life.

Then something caught my eyes. Standing on the tallest rock, was a shining pale yellow pelt with deep yellow eyes. "Shinefur!" I shouted. _What was she doing?_

"That's Shinestar to you now!" She growled back at me.

The next thing you know, she had me pinned to ground in a flash, "This is for everything I _really_ deserved in MoonClan!"

Suddenly my new deputy bowled him over, "Traitor!" Ryesplash howled at the golden she-cat.

I stared at this she-cat, frowning. "At lease I found happiness!" Shinestar growled back, directed at me. Beside her stood a muscular cat with blue fur. _That must be her mate._ The dark tom laughed at our retreat, and they called back their clan. I looked at Shinestar with a longing sadness. _You could've been a great deputy, but now, you will be scorn by all clans._

 **xXx**

 _Since I'm planing to have these short stories link up with each other, I wanted to make this clear on where it goes. This one takes place before chapter one, but after chapter two, in the timeline._


	4. Chapter 4 - Take Me Away

**Warrior Challenge - Take Me Away**

I stood there, trembling. It was leaf bare, and I was near the cold frozen river, with a huge blue furred cat standing menacingly in front of me. "Hello, little kitty!" the cat's voice was dripping with menace. I call out to my mom, but she wouldn't come. _She hates me, she thinks her job is better then me._ The huge black tom stepped forward again, this time I was standing close to the lake shore.

"Oh, is the deputy's kit _scared_ of a huge tom, like me?!" he growled in a deep voice. I saw him, and instantly pictured my father, or what the leader told me about him. The leader was my closest 'friend', I didn't have any. My father, was a huge white tom, who didn't want me since birth. "This tiny scrap is my son? Well, if he is, I'm leaving! He's your problem now!"

Those were the words he gave me before he left. Before my mother started hating me. Before the kits started teasing me.

"Oh, is tiny little Foxkit _scared_!?" The tom hissed.

Before I could ask how he knew my name, he took me in one scoop, and plunged me in the lake, holding my head underwater. "It's useless petty kit, no one's coming for you. You were always going to die alone!"

I struggled and twisted, trying to get free, but my tiny size allowed him to hold on. He then thrusted me deeper, and deeper underwater. "And no one will ever notice you died. Because, they don't care. Especially me, your own father!" he howled, and water entered my lungs.

The paws of my captured turned white, and my vision was failing me. I wanted to scream, but his grip tightened, until I closed my eyes. "Remember Foxkit, no one like you!"

 **xXx**

 **Aww, this is really sad! Foxkit got killed by his own father. So, this happens in Pineclan for once. The father had black ash on him, so that's why his fur was black first. I hope you liked this sad kit story! ~Aqua**


	5. Chapter 5 - Letting the Hate Out

**Warrior Challenge - Letting the Hate Out**

Thunderfang walked through the dense forest of PineClan. He sniffed the crisp morning air. _"This is the perfect time."_

His orange and yellow colored fur was matted down with dew, and his sharp green eyes scanned the forest for prey. He spotted a starling nibbling some undergrowth and he got into a hunter's crouch.

He moved forward, silent as a fox, stealthy as the ShadowClan warriors. He was tail lengths away when he heard a howl through the bushed. He was shocked, and misplaced his footing.

His orange paw landed on a dead leaf and it made a cracking sound through the air. The starling looked up, and for a second, Thunderfang was face to face with his prey.

Before he could make a catch, the starling flew away in terror. "Fox dung!" Thunderfang spat.

A blue tom emerged from the bushes. _"This is the cat who scared it away."_

"Thunderfang. Did you. Catch. It?"

 _"Lakecloud."_

 _"Of course, this is the cat that stole his mate, almost gotten him expelled, and got in his way. All the time."_ Thundering thought. He hissed, _"And I hated him."_

"Lakecloud!" he roared, "You scared him away!"

"Oh. I'm sorry." Lakecloud replied.

"You did this. You took everything away from me! My mate and my leader's trust!" Thunderfang howled.

Lakecloud flinched at Thunderfang's rant. "I didn't mean to take Woodsong away from you, I-"

"No!" Thunderfang roared. "I will end it here. Your happiness ends today. I won't tolerate you anymore!"

Thunderfang lunged at Lakecloud. His large frame allowed him to bowl him over and get some nips on his flank. When Lakecloud managed to get up, Thundering darted forward and clamped his large jaws on his hind leg. He then pushed him over.

Lakecloud used his other hind leg to claw his underbelly while Thunderfang pinned him down. Thunderfang yowled in pain and dug his claws in harder. He took a claw, and slid it across his face.

Lakecloud still managed to raise a claw and rake it across Thunderfang's face. "Thanks for putting up a fight, but unfortunately, it wasn't enough." Thunderfang whispered as he got off the pinned cat.

Scarlet blood dripped to the ground as Lakecloud crumpled to the ground. "This is what you get!" Thunderfang cried as he moved to finish the injured cat off.

He dug his claws in Lakecloud's neck, and the light went out in his eyes. Lakecloud was dead.

 **xXx**

 _As you can see, I went into 3rd person for this warrior challenge, and I think it sounds better this way. This is the first story to take place in PineClan, and I hope you like it._


	6. Chapter 6 - 20 Love Challenges

**20 Love Stories - Squirrelflight**

Squirrelflight padded through the ThunderClan forest with Bramblestar by her side. His dark colored plank pressed against her's and his tail flickering over her spine in comfort. The pine trees were silent. The grass was rough and it touched her paws as she walked through the forest.

The night time air was fresh as Squirrelflight breathed the air. The leaves were red, yellow, and orange from leaf fall. The forest was quiet. All the prey had gone to sleep and the only ones up were them. It was a few moons after they got back together.

The cool air had guided them outside, begging them to spend precious time together.

"Bramblestar. I- I have something to tell you." Squirrelflight broke the silence as then camp beside the lake. The trees cut off, and the shore was filled with pebbles and sand. It shifted under Squirrelflight's ginger pelt. Her greens eyes betrayed hints of worry, but she was quick to dismiss it and continued.

"Yes?" Bramblestar said in his silky voice. Squirrelflight loved this cat. Although they had gone through difficult times, she still loved him. She rejoiced the day he said they could be mates again. She loved him, and it had hurt her to lie to him. She had to do it, Leafpool was her sister and she would do anything for her.

Squirrelflight took Bramblestar's tail, and twinned it with her own. "I'm expecting kits." she said softly. Her body was tense, waiting for his answer.

Bramblestar was silent and the turned his head towards her. "That's great!"

Bramblestar was grinning now, a glimmer of when they were both a warrior and apprentice, back in the old camp. That's the first time she had fallen in love, but she hadn't known that back then. She had been stubborn, but they were mates now.

"Bramblestar."

"Yes."

"I love you."

Bramblestar flicked Squirrelflight in the nose playfully, "I know."

Squirrelflight leaned against Bramblestar, and pressed her nose in his dark colored flank. He breathed in his scent. She always loved him, and enjoyed this rare moment they were having together. They didn't get to share this moment often, since Bramblestar had leadership duties to attend to, and Squirrelflight had to do duties to serve as deputy.

They sat there together, side by side, for what seemed like for ever. The moon was a curved shaped, but it cast enough light to shine down on the two couple. It turned Bramblestar's pelt into a moonlight color, and his eyes a mix of blue and amber.

Bramblestar leaned in, their two tails touching and their faces facing the blue lake. The waves on the lake swirled and turned, occasionally slapping on the shore.

"Bramblestar, we should go back." Squirrelflight proposed, and then leaned against him more. "Okay."

As they padded back in silence, Squirrelflight licked Bramblestar in the nose. The trees seemed to be quiet, as they didn't rustle. StarClan seemed to enjoy this moment of the two love birds. No clouds covered the sky, and no wind blew by.

Squirrelflight enjoyed every moment with Bramblestar, knowing it could be his last. He was leader, and she had to enjoy every moment.


	7. Chapter 7 - Our Past

**Our Past - Pitch and Quill**

Pitch sat there alone in camp, guarding the camp for the night with Stormfire. The cool night air blew through the camp, not bothering the walls of the dens.

"So Pitch, you never really told me about your past." Stormfire proposed.

Pitch rolled his eyes at Stormfire's name use, "I guess I'm tell you now, since you want to know. And you need to know who Quill is too." Pitch said, remembering that morning they had found Quill lying at the NightClan borders.

Pitch look at the entrance to make sure no one was coming. "It started by a lake."

 _A black furred cat trudged along the grass covered ground, his golden yellow eyes half shut and his jet black pelt was littered with dirt and blood. His paws were cut in places from his travel to the mountains. This black cat was named Pitch._

"I came from the mountains." Pitch started, "My parents didn't like me. My sister hated me because of my pelt, and everyone said I was a useless hunter."

 _Pitch kept walking on, the cold snowy air wasn't helping either. His tail trailed behind him, creating an indent in the snow. The pine trees were covered in needles and there was a small lake. It was covered in ice due to the cold winter air._

"On the shore I met Quill. Probably for the better." Pitch said, "He was the only cat that accepted me, besides the clan."

 _Pitch reached the black rocky shore line, and sat down. His tongue was parched and his scratches were trickling with blood. Pitch licked in vain at his cuts. He sighed and sat there at the lake._

 _A cat beside Pitch, that he hadn't noticed, felt a cat walk up on shore. This cat had a silver underbelly and face. His pelt was black. He also had silver paws and ears along with grass green eyes._

"The cat beside me was named Quill." Pitch explained. "That the cat we brought in camp?" Stormfire glanced at the cat sleeping in one of the dens. "Yeah." Pitch replied and carried on speaking.

 _Quill turned his head to gaze at the black furred cat who was sitting up, staring at the lake. "Do you need anything?" Quill offered, knowing where they could g_ _et some seeds._

 _His mother alway told him to be nice to others. His mother was also dead. His father and brother too, although they hated him. Quill had been rejected by his father and brother, and the only person who cared was in StarClan. It hurt him to think about it. His mother had taught him so much._

 _The black cat turned his head, his yellow eyes standing out against the rest of his black pelt, and him along standing out against the snow. "I'm fine. who are you?" Pitch replied._

 _"Quill." Quill answered._

"We sat there for a while, both of us sitting by the lake until we moved to share body heat." Pitch replayed the moment in his mind.

"The days went on from there. We hunted together, and I found he was excellent help and company. We created a den together, him and I." Pitch explained.

"How'd you get here?" Stormfire interrupted.

"I'm getting to that." Pitch added, "So one day, while we were in the den, he told me his stories, about herbs, the clans, and the fire that killed his family. And in exchange, I told him about why I ran away from home."

 _"The fire near the twoleg's forest was huge, it swept through our home. We almost escaped until my mother got caught in a bramble and my father and brother left her behind. I wanted to help her, but she told me to run. Save myself. That she'll be in StarClan, watching me forever." Quill started to cry. Wetting the floor of their tiny den._

 _The brambles and twigs held up good against the winds and held them close enough to share body heat. They had made their den near the edge of the forest and lake._

 _"My parents didn't like me." Pitch started, seeing that he could tell Quill his past too, "They though I was unnatural because of my pelt color. My mother said I was a curse, and my father though I was a terrible hunter from the start. M_ _y sister hated me because everyone else did. One day I just left." Pitch said sadly, knowing they would've kicked him out one day._

 _After they finished morning over Quill's mother, Quill told Pitch everything that his mother taught him. "I think my mother was related to a clan cat." Quill said when they ate fresh kill after the story._

"That was a good moment in our friendship. After leaf-bare ended we headed South." Pitch said. "What'd you do?" Stormfire interrupted again.

"We traveled through the forest and the twoleg place. On the other side of it was a grassland with tall grass. That's when we got seperated." Pitch said, knowing the loss when he couldn't find Quill.

 _"Quill?!" Pitch howled over the whisling winds. The moorland stretched on and on, until it ended and a forest began. They had traveled through the tall grass, staying at eachother's tail. Somehow they got lost in the high sea of grass._

 _When Pitch couldn't find him in the long stretch of grass, he decided to go on and see if he reached the forest. The daylight shined down on Pitch's black fur, warming his back._

 _When Pitch spotted a rabbit, he torn after it, remembering his lingering hunger. He sprinted after it over the small grass covering the moor. He jumped and landed on the rabbit, his large frame pinning it down._

 _He nipped at his neck like Quill taught him too. "Hey that's my catch!" A cat came up behind Pitch._

"That's how you met Stream?" Stormfire asked. "Yeah, and you know what happens after." Pitch said.

"Wow." Stormfire murmured, mesmerized by what Pitch just told her. They sat there togeather side by side, both in deep though on what Pitch just said.

 **xXx**

So that's Pitch's and Quill's backstory. That should clear things up a bit. Pitch is a mountain cat so his black pelt wouldn't help. Also Quill's mother is related to a clan cat, although I haven't decided which one. I hope everyone liked it, this was my favorite to write.

~Aqua


	8. Chapter 8 - Grey Wing's Death

_Warning, a minor bit of spoiler from Warriors Dawn of the Clans: Path of Stars. Thanks for reading, and remember this is not a NightClan challenge unless approved by a mod. This takes place during Path of Stars, and it doesn't actually happen, this is a dare by one of the members of NightClan! Thanks for reading!_

* * *

 **Grey Wing's Death**

Grey Wing pushed through the clearing, the brambles scratching at his pelt. He heaved, his breathing hadn't cleared up in the past days, and the past days weren't helping either.

It had been at least two days since Clear Sky's death. He had been killed by Slash, the vicious rogue that prowled the land they had moved to. Everyone had turned to Grey Wing. Over the past moon, they had seen a side of Clear Sky.

A better and calmer side. Star Flower had feared their kits, and Clear Sky had loved them. Grey Wing knew Slash was moving around, but he hadn't know he would strike so quickly.

Grey Wing emerged from the brambles and into a clearing. Clear Sky had went alone to hunt, and Slash had waited to ambush him here, since Clear Sky passed through here often.

Grey Wing only knew this since Fern had spied on Slash, and Grey Wing was grateful for her help.

As expected, Slash was in the clearing, licking his claws and feasting on a plump squirrel. Rage instantly burnt in Grey Wing's mind. Since they moved in the forest and moor, Slash had provided a large problem, and he had killed Grey Wing's brother.

The day everyone saw Clear Sky's body in a clearing with several cuts and blood soaked into the ground, they knew he had been ambushed. Star Flower grieved, and they had gathered the leaders and camp together to remember him.

Everything, from the mountain trek to the great battle, to when they had rescued Star Flower.

Grey Wing kept a growl in, trying not to alarm his brother's killer. Grey Wing had took it upon himself to avenge his brother. Even if he would die. the forest needed to rid itself of the vicious cat troubling the mountain cats.

Grey Wing held his breath, crouching in the brambles. When Slash finished the squirrel, Grey Wing decided to pounce. He remembered all the battle moves from Star Flower, and pushed his paws against Slash's shoulder.

Unfortunately, Slash countered the move. "It's you!"

Grey Wing slid on the ground, and hissed, "Killer."

"He was a pest anyways!"

Grey Wing charged, and before he bumped into Slash, he darted to the left, and then to the right, confusing the cat. He reared up, and slashed Slash's flank. Scarlet red dots scattered the ground as Slash howled in pain.

By the time Slash recovered, Grey Wing had backed up. Slash growled, and then stood there. Grey Wing started circling the rogue. "Think you can take me down?"

Slash lunged forward, and cuffed Grey Wing in the front left paw, making him stubble to the ground. "Think again."

Grey Wing grunted and then lifted his forepaw up, just like Jagged Peak taught him. He shot forward with exceptional speed. Slash ducked to the side, and brought a massive paw down on Grey Wing's back.

The wind was blown out of the grey tom as he flailed on the ground. He couldn't breath as Grey Wing started to panic. Slash grinned, "Time to join your bother!"

White claw struck and scarlet blood dripped onto the ground. Grey Wing opened his starry eyes to see Clear Sky greet him. "I failed brother."

"Don't worry. They'll learn how to defeat him. Let's go."


	9. Chapter 9 - 300 Words

**NightClan - 300 Word Entry - Not a Challenge**

Winter, a white and blue tom moved across the ground. His white and blue striped tail slithered across the white ground. The snow made light crunching sounds as his white paw patted the ground in pursuit of a cat called Mist. His sharp amber eyes scanned the surrounding area.

The surrounding area was covered in snow, the tall oak trees were sitting in a clearing, the bushes scattered everywhere. This was the place the cats met during the full moon. Winter's eyes flickered to a tiny trail. His eyes followed it to a den. A fox den.

He crept closer. His amber eyes wide. He knew he could get killed. BloodClan had asked him of the task to become the clan's assassin. He had proudly taken up the task, so now Winter was the assassin of BloodClan, hunting down his first victim. A she-cat who had broken the Blooded Rules, rules created long again by a legendary leader named Scourge. Winter admired him.

Winter's ears perked, and a flash of dark blue flashed out of the den. He whipped around, his paws shattering snow. "Mist, come here and I'll give you a painless death."

The river blue she-cat shook her head fiercely, her gold eyes bright with rebellion, and her belly bulging with unborn kits.

"This is the right thing, BloodClan is to savage!" Mist yowled, her eyes darting down to her kits. She had watched other queens suffered through the tragedy of loosing them to battle again BoneClan.

Mist growled, "I will never give up my kits!"

Winter growled, and then dart sideways. His eyes narrowed as Mist twisted around to stare at her potential killed. Winter growled, "Then I'll have to take you out."

Mist howled in pain as Winter slashed sharp white claws against her blue flank, spilling drips of blood on the ground. Mist crumpled to the ground, weak with the near born kits. Winter growled, "All you needed was to corporate."

Secretly, Winter wanted Mist for a mate. But she had seen it, and rejected him. Probably know she was going to plan a scheme.

Winter dashed, moving forward, making the killing blow. "Goodbye Mist."


	10. Chapter 10 - Possessed

**'NEW' Challenges - One - Possessed**

[575 word count, on Word Counter]

Dewfrost blinked open her eyes in the crisp morning light. The air around her was cold, and her glittering dark blue pelt was covered in ice crystals. She pawed the ground when she realized Buglight, and herself were the only ones inside the warriors den.

Her brown eyes shifted to Buglight. Something about the newly made warrior, made her suspicious. She's seen him train sometimes, and it looked unnatural. Like someone else was controlling his every movement. His dusky brown ear twitched, as he twisted and turned, getting a turn of brown fur in his nest.

 _Dear StarClan..._ Dewfrost sighed as she stepped out into the FireClan camp walls. She sniffed the air, and spotted the leader resting on high tree. The deputy was with Smokestar, and there were warriors mingling around the fresh kill pile. She sat outside the warriors den, licking her blue and silver striped pelt when Buglight padded out, looking more tired them ever.

He twisted his brown pelt, "Hello Dewfrost."

It looked like he was straining something. His paws took him to the middle of camp. Then he stopped.

Turning his head, Dewfrost didn't like the deadly glitter in the cat's strange yellow and red eyes. His pupils narrowed, and before she could even see, or shout, Buglight was running at her.

She wasn't sure what to do at the moment. Buglight was a clanmate, and in FireClan, all clanmates were well treated in FireClan. They were all family, and Smokestar protected them. He loved every single one of them.

Buglight jumped at Dewfrost, her frozen form standing outside the warriors den. No one saw the attack, but once he lunged, half the clan was looking at them. The kits were in bed, and the apprentices were just about the wake up.

Buglight swiped his claws at Dewfrost, claws out, eyes bloodthirsty, and smacked her in the face. She blinked at Buglight, who proceeded to hiss at her.

"Who are you! You're- you're not Buglight!" Dewfrost yowled, when her mentor, when she was an apprentice, came down and stood by her side. Dewfrost hissed, at the cat who'd taken Buglight over.

His ears twitched, "You banished me, and now you do not remember?!" The cat arced his back, and hissed at them, obviously trying to make a big scene. "My name you scorn, I am Darkflight!"

The sudden outburst from the exile got the leader's attention now. Smokestar bounded down, his ash colored pelt blending in with the rocky camp walls, and dirt that let herbs and other plants grow in camp. The dawn patrol had just got back, using the smooth rock-padded path to enter camp- at the worst possible time.

"You are exiled Darkflight. Leave our warriors alone!" Smokestar shouted, his amber eyes blazing.

The cat known as Darkflight hissed, "You will never have this cat. I will forever haunt you Smoketail."

Then, after Darkflight called Smokestar by his warrior name, he released control on Buglight, for a bit. Until he mustered up enough energy to return.

This happened for a while now.

Darkflight would take over Buglight, and it happened more and more often. Once, Buglight realized this, he asked to be exiled. Smokestar had pondered his suggestion, but Buglight told him it was for the better of the clan. Soon, Smokestar agreed, and Buglight and Darkflight left.

But not for good. True to his word, Darkflight found another way to haunt Smokestar. Until his last breath.


	11. Chapter 11 - First Catch

**'NEW' Challenges - Two - First Catch**

[675 words, on Word Counter]

The cool winds blew across the grassy hills. It traveled over the moorland, to the borders of OwlClan and back. The The small forest that speckled the moorlands help keep the wind from blowing into the camp walls, made of trees, and various plants the cats have grown around it. The camp itself was in the open clearing, and often in trees.

OwlClan was know as cats who were silent hunters of the night, sleepers in tree upon daylight, and held a fierce, yet intelligent stare.

It was a tradition to let an apprentice capture prey when the moon was full, and then bring it to full moon gatherings with HawkClan and EagleClan. They were the only who did this, but it always managed to keep full during the peace of the gathering.

Tonight, it happened to be a special night. It was Ravenpaw's first night out as a night-hunter, and he was going to catch his first prey, and feed the cats at the gathering.

Ravenpaw was a bundle of energy, as his mentor, Silentflight, bounded through the wide moorlands of the huge valley the group of cats lived in. Since the valley was so big, and there were only three groups of cats, their hunting grounds were spread out so wide, they barely had any arguments over food.

The wind ruffled Ravenpaw's black pelt, and his smoky paws treaded the ground lightly as the two cats covered ground in a matter of seconds. Silentflight's russet colored pelt was licked flat, and provided a bit of protection against the wind.

Ravenpaw's white tipped ears twitched, and he stopped, and looked up at his mentor for guidance.

"Scent the air." his mentor instructed. Following, he inhaled air into his nose, his ears swiveled, and his amber eyes looked for prey in the undergrowth, since they were near one of the many forests. A small shrub, shook, the leaves making a 'whistling' noise. Ravenpaw looked at his mentor, "I smell vole."

Silentflight nodded, his yellow eyes flashing an approving glance, "Yes. Now, I'm going to demonstrate the hunting crouch for you."

Soon, Ravenpaw's russet mentor was pressing himself to the ground, making the green grass part way, and almost pressing his chest to the soft soil. His long thin tail was curled up, to prevent the grass from shaking, so his prey wouldn't notice his presence. Silentflight explained this all the Ravenpaw, except his apprentice was only have listening.

Silentflight flickered his ears, "Are you listening?"

Ravenpaw snapped out of his focus on the vole, and nodded eagerly. Testing to see how well the apprentice was doing in keeping his ears cocked, he instructed Ravenpaw to catch the vole.

Ravenpaw assumed the hunter's crouched, trying his best to keep his tail curled, but failed, and he just let it stick straight out. His paws were a tad heavy on the ground, and he didn't see any of the fallen leaves as he pulled forward.

His paws struck one, but it didn't crack, since the leaves were fresh during Newleaf. The vole, sat up from it's gathering of nuts. Ravenpaw knew he had to move, and only inched forward a few inches.

Once he was a good distance for the vole, Silentflight praised him, "Good Ravenpaw, now go in for the kill, and don't forget to say your thanks to StarClan."

Ravenpaw nodded, trying to keep his mind focused. He put power into his hind legs, and then- SNAP!

He leaped, sailing through the air until he was less then a whiskers away. He misjudged his paws a bit, but luckily it landed next to the vole. It tried scrambling to the other side, Ravenpaw's left, for a way out, but by now, he had brought his other paw down, and pinned the vole. He gave a killing nip, said his thanks, and brought the vole out.

Silentflight smiled, "I'm proud, that's a fine first capture, and for the gathering too."

Ravenpaw dipped his head in thanks, and the mentor and apprentice headed out, to the gathering.


	12. Chapter 12 - A Warrior at Heart?

**'NEW' Challenges - Three - Warrior at Heart?**

[674 words on word counter]

"Whiskerflame! Whiskerflame!"

Whiskerflame, clanmates shouted the kittypet-turned-warrior's name. Whiskerflame's face was beaming with happiness. He knew that he made made the right choice coming to OwlClan. He was always a night cat at heart, and he loved how the wind ruffled his orange and cream stripped pelt.

As tradition says, he touched is pink nose to Flightstar, the current leader of OwlClan. Flightstar's bright orange eye were gleaming at the new warrior, and said a lot. Whiskerflame hoped he could serve his clan the best he could for his whole life.

 _And I hope I'll still get to see Mint._

The secret of meeting his kittypet friend bothered him. What if the clan found out? He would surely have to choose?

Whiskerflame shook his head, he wasn't going to choose anytime soon. As soon as he jumped down from HighTree, his close friends, Willowstream and Redpaw, greeted him. Willowstream had been made a few weeks before him, and during their times as apprenticed, they had grown close. Redpaw, a whole moon behind him with Moonpaw, were also his friends.

"Nice going Kitty." Redpaw teased, his silver eyes gleaming. His russet colored fur was a mess, and his fluffy tail wasn't doing any better.

Willowstream laughed, "That's was something, don't you think?"

Whiskerflame nodded, "I hope I get to hunt for the gathering soon."

Willowstream agreed, and brought a pale cream paw to wash her cream pelt. Her blue eyes looked at Flamewhisker expectantly. Whiskerflame looked back at her, under a creamy white half moon.

Flightstar jumped down from high tree, and headed to his den. It was getting late for OwlClan cats, and everyone should've been heading to sleep.

"I'll meet you in the warriors den." Whiskerflame said, and padded to the dirt place tunnel. He made sure Willowstream was in the den before he headed out to meet his friend, Mint.

He padded out, west, to where the two-leg houses were. It took him a few minutes, but he finally got there. He was a bit tired, but was happy to his blue pelted friend on the brick wall.

"Hi Mint!" Whiskerflame called.

Mint looked down, "Whisk?"

"It's Whiskerflame now!" He called up to his tom friend.

Mint cracked a smile, "That's great."

Whiskerflame dipped his head, and jumped up to rest next to his friend.

"What's it like being a warrior?"

Whiskerflame was startled by this fact. He waved his dappled tail in the air, and thought about his answer. "We're organized, like a huge family. We hunt for prey, and we take care of each other."

"What if you get sick?" Mint asked, his blue and white ear twitching.

"There's a medicine cat who takes care of wounds. It's great!"

Mint blinked, as the rising sun peaked it's head over the horizon.

"I have to go. Willowstream's waiting for me.

"Did you ask her?"

"Not yet." Whiskerflame whispered, and jumped down, "I'll see you soon!"

Mint waved his tail.

Soon, Whiskerflame was bounding back to camp, his powerful hind legs, developed over several moons, propelled him to camp. He covered way more land then when he was walking, and he relished the wind in his pelt.

He snuck in through the dirt place, and crept in to the warrior's den.

Only to find Willowstream awake.

"Where have you been?"

Whiskerflame froze, he was hoping she had went to sleep. He flattened his pelt, and quickly thought of a valid answer.

"I went out hunting. I wanted to find something special. But-" Whiskerflame chose this moment, to ask her.

"But I couldn't."

Willowstream's ears wiggled, "Why?"

"I wanted to ask you," Whiskerflame paused for effect, "To be my mate!"

But then, it struck him. If he was going to take a mate, he wouldn't be able to see Mint, ever again. Something clawed at his heart, something that longed him to leave, and live with Mint forever, but he knew, deep down, he had to stay with Willowstream. He loved her deeply, and knew it was the right choice from the start.


	13. Chapter 13 - Trail of Thunder

**Challenge: Trail of Thunder**

 **Forum: Dawn's First Light**

 **Words Count of the Story (Counted on Word Counter): 304**

. . . . .

Sparkpaw's feet stuck to the ground. Her orange pelt with cream stripes fluffed up against the winds that blew across the large valley. She shivered as she waited outside for her mentor. She had just been made an apprentice the other day and sat vigil two days ago; now her mentor was committing to her promised, to take her around the territory and show her the best hunting spots. The female's thin tail rustled some fallen leaves fresh from leaf-fall's beginning.

"Sparkpaw," Lionhowl's gruff voice broke the silence that accompanied the morning outside of camp, "let's get moving. Maybe I can show you how to sneak prey on the way back." His large fluffy tail swept around and soon said apprentice was following her mentor. They passed by several foxlength of trees before they stopped before a thunderpath that split the camp from a stream and hunting ground on the other side.

"This is a thunderpath." Lionhowl's voice said softly as he looked down at his blue eyed apprentice. His large frame didn't shake as the ground started to rumble. Sparkpaw's eyes widened as she saw two 'eyes' in the distance. The roar got louder and at first she thought it was a whole clan barreling at them at top speed.

A red blur sped past her, knocking her off her feet and several pawlengths away. Her heart beat quickly and she got up. "What _was_ that?!" she exclaimed at the deep amber form of her mentor.

Lionhowl smiled toothily, "That's a monster Sparkpaw. Do be careful when around them. When I show you how to cross the thunderpath, I'll show you how to feel when they're coming." He waved his tail, "Come on. Let's go see the other part of the territory."

Sparkpaw followed nervously. _I'm glad we aren't crossing that today!_


	14. Chapter 14 - Exploding Lights

**Challenge: Exploding Lights**

 **Forum: SharkyClan**

 **Words Count of the Story (Counted on Word Counter): 171 words**

. . . . .

Duskflight muttered nonsense as he went to go hunting in the middle of the night. He growled, "Stupid apprentices. I don't know why I even listen to them." The cat's ash colored pelt blended in the the darkness or the forest as he pricked his ears for any signs of life. None.

As the amber eyed cat made yet another round, circling the hunting area next to the two-leg camp, he heard loud bangs.

"Fox dung!" Duskflight called into the night. Even if prey was already asleep, the ones who weren't were probably all scared away now. _Great,_ Duskflight thought, _in the morning I'll be teased by the lot of apprentices._ The warrior sighed and looked up at the sky in shock.

Lights adorned the sky: blue, red, green, and yellow. It sparkled and fizzed until it disappeared behind the leaves. Another bright white light shot up into the sky, and burst into the same colors. Duskflight stood in shock, admiring the colors.

 _I'll_ definitely _have a story to tell now..._


End file.
